With development of streaming media technologies, a video chat between users may be implemented by means of transmission of streaming media. When a user performs video chat, video data captured by a terminal is continuously transmitted to another user or multiple users in a form of streaming media. In a video chat process, a user A may send virtual articles to a peer user B once or multiple consecutive times by means of an operation, and a system performs recording. For example, particular data (such as gold coins, diamonds, or points) and the like of the user A are deducted and redeemed for a specified quantity of particular virtual articles. The peer user B obtains corresponding virtual articles and corresponding presentation such as flowers or lollipops.
In the existing technology, the user A needs to first select a type of virtual article, and then sends the virtual articles to the peer user B after selecting a quantity of the virtual articles, or directly sends the virtual article to the peer user B, and the system performs recording. However, for a same type of virtual articles, after a quantity is selected, a display manner of a receiver terminal of the peer user B is fixed, for example, a manner in which a virtual article flies upward. Consequently, the display manners for transmission of virtual articles cannot be diversified. In addition, the user A needs to continue operating a terminal to complete a sending process after sending a virtual article. Moreover, the user can complete the operation only by means of tapping, reducing the participation degree of the user and user experience.